Future Files
by Magic star
Summary: In the Future there is a whole new war.
1. Default Chapter

All the characters from the future files and the Teleporters and challengers belong to me. So PLEASE ask me if you wish to use them in one of your stories. Feel free to draw them. The biker mice belong to the creators and the stargate belongs to it's creator aswell. I make no profit from this story (damn). This is just for the enjoyment of the biker mice fans. And again please excuse the BAD spelling. Happy reading (  
  
Future Files: Onward to the past  
  
By Magic Star  
  
1 07/05/2000  
  
2 Copyrighted 2000All rights reserved  
  
I  
  
n the year 3052 a giant spaceship fly's through space looking for a planet to land on. A female red and tan mouse with long red hair sat in her quarters looking out her window at the stars and meteors the ship was passing. She was in deep thought remembering the terrible tragedy that happened on her home planet, Mars one year ago. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Hundreds of enemy Android space jets were entering the solar system and made their way to Mars. Once the jets came to her planet, they blew it up into a massive fireball. Destroying lives and the planet itself. In the blast Earth also got completely destroyed. And the enemy wanted it that way. The female mouse was one of the lucky ones. She was on a spaceststion while this was all happening on the other side of Jupiter getting ready to go into war after getting out of university. She lost all her friends, but not her parents. You see she was a test tube baby. Created in a laboratory, along with her brother who was also in the spaceship somewhere. The doctors created them with DNA sperm and egg cells of some past martins from the 21st century, but their names were unknown. The doctors said that they would look totally different to the two 21st century martins because of the time the egg and sperm were frozen. Her older brother is a gray and tan furred mouse with jet-black long hair. They both looked totally different but they acted very similar. They both had urges to get into danger, to ride motorbikes and to eat hotdogs and rootbeer. The mouse smiled when she remembered the day she met Jazz.. The big gray furred, browned haired mouse that became her boyfriend. He was another lucky martin along with many other teens and other martins and humans all over the solar system. She began daydreaming the day the two planets were destroyed………  
  
She was holding onto her brother's jacket while they were moving through the crowd of martins and humans.  
  
"You ok shorty?" he asked as he looked back at her.  
  
"Yeah sure no problem" she smiled  
  
"ok it's not much further…I think". She was knocked into a mouse and they both fell over. She let go of her brother's jacket.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that miss" a mouse said to her helping her up  
  
"oh it's ok" she said as she dusted herself off.  
  
"So your gonna go into the army too huh?" he asked smiling. She looked at him. He was muscular and was wearing black jeans, boots and a leather jacket over a black T-shirt. 'Man he's cute' she thought 'no…wait I don't like boys…well maybe just this one'.  
  
"Yeah I am" she smiled  
  
"You getting a desk job, a action position or are ya gonna be a pilot?"  
  
"action, my brother and I can't sit in one place for very long but I'm gonna go for pilot too."  
  
"same here. What's ya name?" he asked  
  
"Thowra" she answered  
  
"Cool my name's Jazz. Maybe we might be in the same squad together"  
  
"yeah maybe". Thowra turned as she heard her name being called.  
  
"THOWRA!!! Oh there you are I've been looking everywhere for ya" her brother told her as he walked up to her.  
  
"Storm this is Jazz, Jazz this is my Brother Storm" she introduced. The two males shock hands.  
  
"Hey were are you two heading?" Jazz asked  
  
"Bay 51" Storm answered  
  
"Cool I gota go there too, is it ok if I walk with ya?" he smiled  
  
"Sure" the two siblings and their new friend walked down the corridor to find bay 51.  
  
As Thowra walked behind Jazz she noticed something on his jacket. The words B-BOYS were written on the back with a picture of a dragon around it.  
  
"B-BOYS?" she asked him confused  
  
"It's a gang I'm head of." he told her  
  
"Oh so you're the leader of the B-BOYS?."  
  
"Well yea, we do cool stuff like working on our bikes, drag race, pick fights, steal stuff things like that."  
  
"Man that sounds cool" Storm smiled  
  
"Well there it is Bay 51" he said as they came to a giant room filled with martins and humans. "I'll take you where my friends are" Jazz lead them to a group of humans and martins siting. The group saw them come over and one of them asked.  
  
"I wonder who the babe is?"  
  
"ha ha ha looks like Jazz has found a new girl" laughed another  
  
"stuff Jazz, I want her"  
  
"ha now why would a girl wanna go out with a bum like you?"  
  
"You wanna say that to my face punk!!!" the human grabbed the mouse by the shirt collar.  
  
"ha what are ya gonna do? This place if filled up with army type people" the other smiled, the human let the  
  
mouse go knowing he was right. If he did pick a fight then they won't let him in the army and he would be stuck on Earth waiting for the war to end. Jazz, Thowra and Storm walked up to the group.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Jazz asked as he slapped hands with each of his friends  
  
"oh nothin much Jazz my man, hey who's the skirt and the dude?"  
  
"Bro.'s this is Storm and his sister Thowra" he introduced. "Thowra, Storm these are the B-Boys. There is Ice-box, Justin, Surf and Dude" he said pointing to the human with white long hair, the human with the dark skin and short brown hair, the mouse with white fur and dark brown long hair in a pony tail and last a mouse with yellow and brown fur and black short hair. Thowra noticed that they all were wearing the same B-BOYS jacket and they were all muscular like Jazz and her bro.  
  
Justin stood up and kissed Thowra's hand "nice to meat you miss Thowra" he said in a sexy voice. Thowra tried not to blush but it wasn't working. Her brother looked down at her and giggled at her face.  
  
"Don't worry about Justin he just thinks he's god's gift to women" smiled Ice-box  
  
"I don't think…I know" he smiled at him. Justin turned to Thowra and winked.  
  
"So Storm what ya goin into?" asked Surf  
  
"action" he answered  
  
"yeah us too,It's too boring having a desk job."  
  
"You know what… if we go in together then we might all be in the same squad" Dude told them  
  
"yeah cause no one splits up the B-BOYS!!!" yelled Justin, his friends hooted and cheered. Jazz looked at Thowra and she looked at him. He rolled his eyes and shock his head. Thowra giggled. They then saw all the martins and humans run to a wall where a big TV stood. The group was were all wondering what was going on so they followed. They pushed through the crowd. Thowra was about to get lost when Dude grabed her and pointed her in the right direction. They all came up to the front of the crowd and they looked at the TV. They saw the planet Mars explode and then the planet Earth. They stood there in shock at what they saw. No one in the whole spacestation moved or spoke. Thowra shock her head not believing that this really happened. She began to stare at the TV and she didn't look away.  
  
"Thowra?" Jazz called her, but she didn't answer  
  
"Thowra?"  
  
"Thowra?"……………  
  
"Thowra, babe can you hear me?" asked a voice. She slowly woke up and looked at the mouse before her.  
  
"Jazz?"  
  
"oh babe you fell asleep" he smiled as she sat up  
  
"I did?" she asked, he nodded.  
  
"I leave you for five minutes to have a shower and you go to sleep on me". Thowra smiled.  
  
"Well your in there for too long"  
  
"next time we will have one together and I bet you wont worry about me being in there for so long" he smiled evilly and winked at her. She smiled and lied back down on the bed.  
  
Jazz bent down and kissed her lips. He slowly pushed his tongue against them. She opened her mouth a bit to let his tongue slide in. Jazz moved so he was now lying ontop of his lover between her legs. He put his hands under her head to push her into the kiss. She caressed his sides. They kissed for a while and finally broke away when they ran out of breath.  
  
"Come on babe the guys are waiting" he smiled as he slid his hand over her cheek. He stood up. Thowra did the same and grabbed her B-GIRLZ jacket and walked out with Jazz.  
  
***  
  
In the food hall five friends were having fun figuring out who the best fighter from the 21st century Plutarkian wars were.  
  
"No way man the Biker mice were the best there was" Justin told them after shoving a fork full of food into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah totally" agreed Storm  
  
"ok, who was the best out of the three biker mice then?" asked Ice-box. The five of them thought for a moment.  
  
"Vinnie defiantly Vinnie, he was the baddest mamagamma this side of the asteroid belt" Justin told them as he drank some of his soda.  
  
"Nah man it was Modo, he was the biggest and the strongest" Dude told them.  
  
"No way man Throttle was the best there was. He was the brains of the group" Storm said as he put his feet up on the table.  
  
"Hmm I guess we will never know" said a voice.  
  
"Jazz, Thowra it's about time you two love birds got here" smiled Dude  
  
"sorry about that someone fell asleep" he smiled looking down at Thowra. She shrugged and sat down and he sat next to her.  
  
"Hey guys wouldn't it be cool to meet the biker mice?" asked Ice-box  
  
"yeah it would be cool. But there dead and I don't think dead bodies can talk" smiled Jazz.  
  
"Their bodies aren't even in the same place they were burred anymore" sighed Surf.  
  
"Well what has happed has happened and we can't go back".  
  
Thowra grabbed a bread stick and began licking the salt off it while looking around the hall. Dude noticed her and elbowed Jazz in the side. Jazz was about to beat his face in when Dude nodded for him to look in the direction Thowra was sitting. He looked at her and smiled. He bent his head down and just as she turned to him he bit the end off the bread stick. The guys chuckled at Thowra's surprised face.  
  
"Ha ha ha so funny" she smiled. Jazz just chewed on the bread and smiled.  
  
"Thowra!" someone yelled she looked around and found the person who called her name.  
  
"Debbie!" she yelled as she ran over to her friend. Debbie was a Asian human with blue hair. She was wearing army pants and a black shirt. Thowra hugged her and Debbie hugged back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked Debbie  
  
"My ship has landed here for a while due to lack of fuel. How are you girl?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"and what about Jazz huh?" she smiled winking at her.  
  
"ha ha ha he's fine, actually his sitting over there" she pointed to the table where Jazz, Storm and the others were sitting. Jazz saw her point to the table and turned back to his friends.  
  
"Looks like Debbie's back"  
  
"yea I wonder for how long?" wondered Justin. Thowra and Debbie walked over to the table. Storm stood up and hugged Debbie and so did the other guys.  
  
"Deb great to see ya" smiled Dude  
  
"Hey bitch what's up?" asked Justin smiling  
  
"Nothing much ya mongrel" she smiled as she sat down. Thowra took her seat next to Jazz again. Jazz wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, he put his other hand on her leg.  
  
"So what's been goin on?" she asked everyone  
  
"well we just had a argument on who was the best fighter out of the biker mice" Storm told her  
  
"oh well it is defiantly Throttle" she told them  
  
"thank you finally someone agrees with me" Storm held his arms up high and lost his balance and fell over backwds in his chair. THUMP On to the floor. Everyone laughed at him.  
  
"hey bro. you ok?" Thowra asked trying not to laugh  
  
"Awww man, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes" he giggled as he sat up  
  
"hey man you look like you had a close encounter with a hover car" laughed Jazz. Thowra grabed his butt and pinched it.  
  
"OW!!" he stood up rubbing his butt. His friends laughed at him.  
  
"Uh oh… it looks like our fearless leader has met his match" joked Justin.  
  
He looked down at her and whispered "I'll get you back babe. Just wait until later." Thowra just smiled  
  
Innocently and went back to sucking on her bread stick.  
  
Later that night Jazz and Thowra arrived back in her quarters. She took her jacket off and hung it up. Jazz grinned and followed her. Thowra was putting her hair up into a ponytail when Jazz stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Now it's payback time"…. He turned her around and bent at the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. He took her to the bed and lied her down. He began to kiss her cheek then her neck. He slid his left hand up under her shirt and used his right hand to turn off the light so no one could see what they did next.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Jazz woke up in Thowra's bed, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Thowra?"  
  
"yea babe" smiled as she walked into the room fully clothed in her black leather jeans, black short-sleeved shirt.  
  
'Man she's sexy when she wares that' he thought  
  
"what do you think your doing?" Jazz smiled.  
  
"What I didn't do nothin". Jazz wrapped his tail around her and pulled her in the bed on top of him.  
  
"You shouldn't get dressed before I wake up" he grinned  
  
"oh really?"  
  
"yea really" he grabbed her head and kissed her lips. Then he tried to get her belt off, but was having trouble.  
  
"What kind of belt is this?" he asked fiddling with her belt.  
  
"it must be child proof" she giggled "so no bad little boys can get to the good stuff" she smiled as he put a finger on the end of his nose.  
  
"Awww but I like the good stuff" he whined. Thowra giggled and stood up.  
  
"I'd love to do it again but we haven't got time. So you better get some clothes on, I don't think the others would appreciate looking at a naked solder" she winked. Jazz looked down at himself. Thowra tossed him his black leather jeans and shirt. He began putting them on. After her put his clothes on he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Thowra climbed onto the bed and onto Jazz. She sat on his bottom half with one leg on each side of his body. Jazz opened his eyes and put his hands on her legs. Thowra gave him a sexy look. Jazz grinned.  
  
"You know if you keep doing that I won't be responsible for my actions" he warned. Thowra shrugged and lied down on him. She began teasing him by kissing his neck and sliding her finders down his sides. Jazz let out a low groan. Jazz grabbed her hips and held her. Thowra french kissed him and returned to kissing his neck. Jazz couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her again  
  
"That's it Thowra now you asked for it" he pushed so he was on top and began to undress her along with himself. Minutes later they were both naked in the bed hugging and kissing. Jazz got a evil look in his eye's and without warning he grabbed her butt and squeezed it. Thowra let out a yelp. She quickly grabbed his butt and squeezed it. She began rubbing the palms of her hands over it. She looked at Jazz who still had the evil look in his eyes. He rolled ontop of her and they began doing it all over again.  
  
After they had there fun they decided that it was time to find the others. They quickly got dressed, grabbed their jackets and ran down the hall.  
  
***  
  
They were walking down the hall when Debbie ran over to them.  
  
"Hey guys guess what"  
  
"umm you got a new laser?" Jazz asked  
  
"your going into battle?"  
  
"no I'm joining your squad"  
  
"really?" they both asked  
  
"yep my squad leader said that my ship is busted so I'm stayen here with ya".  
  
"That's so cool"  
  
"well it looks like we will have to make you a B-GIRL then huh" Jazz smiled Thowra nodded. The three of them walked to find the other B-BOYS.  
  
Thowra and Jazz got Debbie a B-GIRLZ jacket and walked to the food hall where the others were waiting. Thowra noticed that there were three more guys with them. Two humans and a mouse. And they also had the B-BOYS jackets.  
  
"Jazz long time no see huh" the human with dark skin and long black hair stood up and slapped hands with Jazz.  
  
"Max where have you been bro?" Jazz smiled.  
  
"Oh we've been fighting over on the West Side on the Capstone ship. And who are these beautiful ladies?" he  
  
asked looking at Debbie and Thowra.  
  
"This is Debbie and my girl Thowra" Jazz introduced Max took the girls hands and kissed them.  
  
"such beauty should not be ignored huh" Jazz rolled his eyes.  
  
"My name is Max and this is Johnny and Stone" he said pointing to the human with blonde and green hair and the mouse with brown fur and brown hair.  
  
"What are you doing here if your ment to be on the West Side?" asked Storm  
  
"our ship was taken over by the bustard androids and we escaped in the life pod" answered Stone  
  
"yep only about one hundred of us survived" agreed Johnny  
  
"one hundred? Man that's not good"  
  
"yeah we know" said a voice the guys and the girls turned to face two women a little older than Thowra and Debbie. One of them was a human with long orange hair in a plat down the back. She was wearing black jeans, a black bad girls shirt and a B-GIRLZ jacket. The other was a mouse with peach fur and white and black long hair hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing black leather shorts a blue crop top and also wearing a B-GIRLZ jacket.  
  
"hi" the human smiled. Max smiled and walked over to them, he turned to everyone.  
  
"Guys this is Fox and Auto" he introduced pointing to the mouse then the human. Storm was speechless, he had never seen a sexy mouse like Fox before. Fox noticed him looking at her and she smiled and walked up to him. She grabbed him by his bandanna and pulled him down to met her face.  
  
"Hi hansom" she smiled. Storm smiled at her  
  
"hi". She let him go and stood back next to Auto. Ice-box elbowed him in the side and whispered  
  
"I think se likes ya". Storm looked at Fox and she winked. The then turned to Ice-box and smiled  
  
"what was ya first clue?"  
  
Thowra looked at her older brother and giggled. She then turned to Fox and Auto  
  
"hi my names Thowra" she told them as she shock there hands "and this is Debbie", Debbie shock their hands also.  
  
"Thowra means storm right?" asked Auto  
  
"yeah, and Storm is my bro" she pointed to her brother. Fox smiled  
  
"You got a hunk for a bro you know that" she whispered to her, Thowra giggled again.  
  
After the introductions they all sat down and began to talk.  
  
"So Storm your parents lived on Mars?" asked Johnny  
  
"nah we never had parents"  
  
"oh so your orphans?" asked Auto  
  
"nope we never had parents at all"  
  
"how can that be?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Were test tube babies" Thowra answered for her brother  
  
"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"You see we were created in a rejuvenation tank in a laboratory on another planet. When we got older we busted out of the joint and went to Mars."  
  
"So your parents would be the Doctors?"  
  
"nah they took sperm and eggs that were frozen and created us. They were taken from two martins from the 21st century but they didn't know the names." Jazz wrapped his arm and tail around Thowra's waist and hugged her. Fox looked at them and smiled. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked  
  
"a year" Jazz answered.  
  
"Just think you two might be having babies in the near future" she smiled Thowra's eyes went wide 'babies? I can't have any babies. Jeez I'm only 22 years old and I'm in the middle of a war. I can't have a baby right now. Any way test tube babies can't have kids' she thought.  
  
"No that's not possible actually" Storm told her. She looked at him confused.  
  
"Since were test tube babies we can't make offspring of our own. It's a side effect of the testing we went through." Just then the ship rolled onto its side sending everyone and everything to that one side. When Thowra opened her eyes she found herself lying on someone.  
  
"Jazz?"  
  
"I'd love to go again but this isn't the time or place babe" he smiled just then the ship moved again sending them to the other side of the room. This time Jazz was on top of her.  
  
"I thought you said this wasn't the time or place?" she smiled  
  
"I guess I changed my mind." The ship finally went back to normal.  
  
"What on Earth happened?" asked Surf everyone shock their heads. And listened to the sound on the radio.  
  
'The ship is under attack… Too many Android jets to battle…Must evacuate the ship… Everyone to the space pod bay… Four to a space pod… Please stay calm'  
  
2.1  
  
2.2 "Are they nuts the ship is under attack of corse people aren't gonna stay calm" Justin said as they all ran to the space pod bay. Thowra was following Jazz when she lost site of him.  
  
"Jazz!" she yelled over the sound of people running. Then she felt a hand on her arm. There stood Debbie, Fox and Auto.  
  
"Come on we have to get out of here!" yelled Debbie and they head her to a space pod. They got in and closed the door and started it up.  
  
"Engines?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Air lock"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Air tube"  
  
"Check" they all sat down in the four seats in the pod.  
  
"Ok lets blow this mainframe" Auto pushed a button and they soared away from the ship. Thowra looked out the window at the ship and it exploded. Parts of the ship began flying at them. Auto was trying her best not to get the pod hit by the bits of metal. After a few minutes everything was calm. Fox sighed and put the ship on auto pilot for a while.  
  
"I hope the guys got away safely" Thowra said  
  
"we all do girl, knowing Max as well as I do I bet they all got away" smiled Auto.  
  
"So where to now?" asked Debbie. Fox grabbed a map and unfolded it over a table. The three girls walked over to her.  
  
"Well it looks like theirs a planet about 2 million kilometers south of where we are now" Fox said pointing to the planet on the map.  
  
"Do we have enough food to last us that long?" asked Auto. Debbie walked to where the food was stored and looked at them.  
  
"Yeah we should have plenty."  
  
"Aww man this sucks" Thowra told them as she flopped down in her chair. "It will take forever for us to get to that planet, at this speed"  
  
"that's why I have a secret weapon" Fox smiled "Auto, here is a technology genus and can make anything work or go faster than normal." Auto walked up to the engine and repluged some cables.  
  
"Ok now we should be able to speed up." She walked up to the controls and pushed some buttons and the pod moved about three times as fast as normal. "Well it's not as fast as a jet but it will have to do."  
  
Debbie began looking in the cubberds in the pod and found one filled with weapons.  
  
"Well at least if were attacked we won't go without a fight" she told them while looking at one of the lasers.  
  
"Cool what kind of weapons do we have?" asked Thowra as she walked over to Debbie and the cubbereds. She picked up a finger-less glove and put it on her left hand.  
  
"That's a nuke nuck. They used them in the 21st century Plutarkian wars. Well actually only one martin used it"  
  
"oh yeah, who?" she asked  
  
"Throttle of the biker mice"  
  
"Hey have you girls realized that we could be the descendents of some great martin and human solders?" asked Auto.  
  
"That would be so cool. Having the biker mice or freedom fighters for ancestors" smiled Fox  
  
"hey, what ever happened to the freedom fighters anyway?" asked Debbie  
  
"I heard that they were all killed in a explosion" Auto told them  
  
"I heard that they just disappeared" Fox exclaimed  
  
"hmm I guess we will never know."  
  
"Come on girls we better get some sleep" they all walked over to the four bunks and lied down and turned the light off. Thowra lied there wondering where her brother, Jazz and their friends were.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in another space pod….  
  
"We gotta find them" Jazz told his three friends as he walked from side to side in the pod.  
  
"We will find them bro I promise. Now calm down the girls can look after themselves" Max told him siting Jazz down on a bunk.. Outside four other space pods flu beside them.  
  
"Yeah bro all the space pods have weapons and plenty off food in them" Justin smiled. Just then the pod rocked from side to side sending them flying to the walls.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" asked Max, the four friends looked out the window and saw a black hole that was drawing them in.  
  
"Reverse thrusters!" yelled Jazz. But it was too late the black hole sucked in all five ships. And then there was darkness.  
  
Storm moaned as he opened his eyes. There was a bright light above his head and the light was hurting his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was lying in a bunk and his friends and the other mice in the other pods were also lying in them. He looked at his arm and it had a bandage around it. Next to him Jazz was fast asleep and he had a bandage around his middle. The other side Max was lying there with a bandage over his right eye and one on his leg. Storm looked around again. Everyone was hocked up to a machine that was making annoying beeps, including himself. This had never seen equipment like this before. It was like the stuff they used in the 21st century. Storm ripped the cords out of his arm and walked over to Jazz and shock him to wake him up.  
  
"Jazz, Jazz wake up. I don't think were in the East Side anymore" he told him. Finally Jazz woke up.  
  
"Man I feel like a bug in a war zone. What happened?" he asked "And where's my jacket?"  
  
"I don't know where we are but our jackets are over there" Storm pointed to a table with all their belongings on it. Jazz ripped the cords out of his arm and walked over to the table. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. He tossed Storm his jacket too.  
  
"Should we wake the others?"  
  
"No, not yet, we'll have a look around first." Just then Justin woke up.  
  
"Justin how ya feeling bro?" asked Storm  
  
"like I got hit by a lawn mower" he told them rubbing his head.  
  
"good to see your ok. Listen Storm and I are going to look around ok so you stay here and wake everyone up" Jazz told him as he tossed Storm his laser. Storm attached the holster to his leg.  
  
"Sure, no problem" Justin walked over to Dude.  
  
"Good come on Storm" Jazz and Storm walked out of the room into a long hallway.  
  
"I think we better have the lasers ready incase we run into trouble" Storm said grabbing his two lasers in both hands  
  
"good thinking" Jazz did the same. The two male mice walked through the hallway as quiet as 'mice' did and they came to a door. They opened it up a bit and looked in. Inside there were martin mice everywhere but they didn't look like the ones back on the ship. Then they felt a hand on their shoulder and they turned around ready to shoot.  
  
"General Eden thank god it's you" Storm sighed.  
  
"After you two walked out I followed ya. Where are we?" asked the black furred and black haired general. The general was only a few years older then they were. He was wearing army pants and a green shirt.  
  
"Have no idea, but there seams to be lots of martinis around" Jazz told the general. Just then three mice jumped at them and sent the three future mice flying through the doors onto the floor. The martins stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to the three mice on the floor. Storm, Jazz and the general quickly stood up as the three mice that attacked them jumped down to them. They grabbed their lasers and aimed them at the three attackers. But the tables turned when every mouse in the room aimed their guns at them.  
  
"Put them down and no one gets hurt" warned one of the attackers. The three mice did as they were told and dropped their guns on the floor and held their hands up.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a brown mouse that came pushing himself through the crowd of mice. When he saw the three future mice he glared at them.  
  
"You three were some of the ones we had in the infirmary, am I right?" he asked, they didn't answer.  
  
"Where are we?" asked the general  
  
"you are in my base and I am Stoker the leader of this bunch. Who are you?"  
  
"General Eden, Storm and Jazz" he answered  
  
"general? Your army?" Stoker asked. Eden nodded.  
  
"We were flying on the East Side of alpha five when we were attacked by armored jets. We are only some of the survivors."  
  
Stoker looked at all the mice that still had their guns aimed at them. "Down your weapons" he orded. They did as they were told. Eden, Jazz and Storm put their arms down.  
  
"What planet is this anyway?" asked Jazz  
  
"planet Mars" answered Stoker. Storm, Jazz and Eden looked at him and started laughing. Stoker and the rest of  
  
the freedom fighters looked at them confused  
  
"Oh yeah… right …Mars…funny joke" laughed Storm.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked one of the other martins. The three mice looked at the army type martins and saw that they were serious.  
  
"Man your serious?" asked Jazz. Stoker nodded.  
  
"How did this happen?" Storm asked them "we saw Mars and Earth get destroyed one year ago."  
  
"DISTROYED?!?!?!!?" all the martins yelled at once  
  
"man this is weird."  
  
"Wait what year is it again?" asked Eden  
  
Stoker looked at him confused but answered anyway "the year 1994." Eden, Storm and Jazz's mouths dropped.  
  
"Woah! This means that we traveled back in time" Storm told them  
  
"you did? What year is it where your from?" asked a teenage mouse.  
  
"The year 3052" Eden told him.  
  
"WOAH! Your from the future"  
  
"Yeah were not even born yet." Storm looked at his friends.  
  
"How did it happen though?" asked Eden  
  
"I know, Remember when we got sucked in the black hole? That hole took us back in time" Jazz explained.  
  
"Oh man wait until the guys hear this" Storm smiled  
  
"well u better get them and bring them here right away" Eden orded  
  
"no problem" Storm ran off to the infirmary to get the others.  
  
"No wonder you guys looked like no martins we had ever seen before" said one of the mice.  
  
"What did you mean by earth and Mars getting destroyed?" asked Stoker  
  
"well one year ago our time earth and mars were blown up in the war that were having" explained Eden.  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"we were in a spacestation behind Jupiter when it happened" Jazz told him.  
  
"Ok how do we get back to our own time?" asked a voice. The martins looked to see Storm had come back with  
  
the other future mice.  
  
"Don't know bro" Jazz answered  
  
"oh man this sux. Right now were missing out of the war of the century" whined Justin as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well you know bro it could be worse" Storm chuckled  
  
"yeah we could be lost in space" Dude grinned.  
  
"How many hours ago was it when we got here?" asked Eden to Stoker  
  
"about five days" he answered.  
  
"days?" Stoker nodded.  
  
"What's that?" Surf asked pointing to a big round thing with strange numbers on it  
  
"we don't know. We found it a few years ago and we have no idea what it is" answered a mouse. Storm looked at it, it seamed so filmier to him but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
"I bet the girls are worried sick about us right now" Ice-box said  
  
Jazz sighed "I hope there ok."  
  
"Relax man there a lot tougher than normal girls and they can look after them selves" Justin put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
"See I told you not to piss it off!" yelled Thowra while the four girls ran away from a giant creature.  
  
"I didn't piss it off. It was already pissed!" yelled Debbie. The girls had landed on the planet about two days ago and have trying not to get themselves killed. The giant dinosaur type creature was right on their heals. Just then they fell under the ground. The creature roared at them and walked away. Thowra opened her eyes and looked around. They had landed on sand and they were covered in it.  
  
"You girls ok?" she asked  
  
"aww man I hit my head on something" whined Auto  
  
"yeah my head" Fox told her. Thowra looked around and found that Debbie had her head stuck in the sand.  
  
"Ha ha ha Deb looks like a ostrich" she giggled as she walked over to her. She grabbed Debbie's legs and pulled  
  
her out. They all stood up and shock the sand off them.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Fox  
  
"don't have a clue" they all said. They looked around and saw a town. With little huts and sheds. It looked like no one lived there.  
  
"Should we have a look around? Asked Auto, the others nodded.  
  
"we'll look around in the buddy system. Martians go one way and humans go the other" Debbie said and Fox and Thowra went left while Debbie and Auto went right.  
  
Auto and Debbie were looking around when they heard a noise behind them. They turned and saw nothing.  
  
"You think someone or something lives here?" asked Deb  
  
"I don't know and I don't wanna know to tell you the truth" Auto answered they continued to walk. Then they heard another noise and they turned around again. This time they saw a can roll across the ground and a shadow disappear behind a hut.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm getting freaked out" Deb told her, Auto nodded.  
  
They turned back the way they were going and they gasped. They quickly turned around and ran back the way they came. Some dark figures chuckled evilly and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Thowra and Fox were walking out from between some huts when they were knocked backwods by two figures.  
  
"Auto, Deb what happened?" asked Fox as they all stood up  
  
"were not alone down here you guys" Deb explained  
  
"huh?" they asked together  
  
"we ran into some of the citizens who lived here" explained Auto.  
  
"Well come on take us where you saw them" Debbie and Auto did just that.  
  
They arrived at the sight and they looked around. They didn't see any signs of life anywhere. Just then they heard a noise behind them, they looked and saw someone standing there glaring at them. He was in the shadows so they couldn't see what he looked like. He chuckled evilly and grinned.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Four beautiful ladies in my territory" he smiled. The four women looked around for somewhere to escape but more figures were circling them. There was no where out.  
  
"You can't escape us" he said.  
  
Thowra looked around and saw that there was one way they could get out. She grabbed her friends and used her jumping ability and jumped high and on to a shed roof. The figures watched them jumped and ran to find them. She let go of her friends and they ran off. They split up figuring that it would be easier to get away. They were wrong.  
  
Debbie ran through some tents when she bumped into some one. She looked up and saw a 6-foot dog. (Like the martin mice.) He had the face, fur and tail like a German sheapard but the rest was human. His fur was brown and had black short hair. He was muscular and was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed her and tied her hands together around her back and walked off with her.  
  
Auto was starting to walk due to her being tired and finally she stopped (big mistake.) A woman jumped down on her and pinned her down. The woman was a cat and had sliver/gray fur and hair, also a bushy tail. She was wearing blue shorts and a light blue shirt. "Your coming with me" the cat growled. The cat/woman picked Auto up and pinned her arms behind her and walked off with her.  
  
Thowra was running when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Fox. They stood up and dusted them selves off. Just then two figures ran up to them and tried to pin them down. The girls jumped out of the way and looked at their attackers. One was a bull with gray skin and horns on his head. He was much bigger than the other and was wearing a pair of black jeans. The other figure was a mouse with gray and black fur and black hair.  
  
He was wearing blue jeans and a black ripped shirt.  
  
"You take the mouse I'll take the bull" whispered Fox, Thowra nodded. The attackers came running at them and jumped. The girls jumped over them and elbowed them in the stomach. They both ran off in different directions, with the attackers close behind.  
  
Fox ran up a wall and came down behind the bull/man he turned around and tried to kick her but she was to fast and she kicked him in the stomach. She did a back flip and landed safely. She started firing her laser at the attacker but he dodged it. She was reloading her laser when he rammed his head onto her pinning her against the wall unable to move. He grabbed her hands and tied them up and took her away.  
  
2.3 Thowra was having the time of her life making this mouse chase her around everywhere. She was way in front of him and she could see he was getting tired.  
  
"Come back here!" he yelled. Thowra thought 'why do people yell that when they know that the person there chasing isn't gonna give up?' She kept running. Ahead of her some other male mice and other aliens were setting a trap for her.  
  
"When she runs over this rope it will catch her foot and hang her up" said one of them  
  
"quick here she comes" another said and they hid behind a wall. Thowra ran right into their plan and before she knew it she was hanging up by her foot.  
  
"Ggggrrrr! That was a cheap trick!" she yelled as the aliens came out of hiding.  
  
"maybe but we caught you anyway" one of the mice said. The mouse that was chasing her walked up to her and grabbed her chin and smiled.  
  
"Or leader was right. You are a pretty one" he told her. She tried to punch him but he moved out of the way quickly and grabbed her fist. He looked at her and kissed it. Thowra growled.  
  
"Come on comrades we better get her back with the others" he yelled. They cut her down but quickly tied her up.  
  
The other aliens walked in front of her while the mouse that chased her held on to her. They took her to where they first ran away from the strange aliens. She saw that her friends were already there. The mouse put her with her friends and stood back next to the dark figure. Thowra tried to get free but the ropes were too strong.  
  
"Save your strength, those ropes are made out of a special mineral only found on this planet. No one can break them" the dark figure told them.  
  
"Let us go!" Fox yelled.  
  
The figure walked into the light and they could see what he looked like. He was only the same age as they were maybe the same age as Jazz or Storm, he had dark skin and blonde hair. And he was human. He wore brown jeans and a green vest. He walked over to Fox. He put his hand under her chin and looked down at her.  
  
"Now why would I wanna do that?" He asked smiling. Fox tried to bite his hand but he moved before she could.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Auto  
  
"your on the planet Nemesis" He answered  
  
Thowra looked around and saw all the figures in the light. They were all different animals. Mice, dogs, cats, bulls, horse, rats, and humans with antennas just to name a few. There were many ages from mothers holding their babies to old men and women.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Auto getting rather pissed.  
  
"first I wanna know why you're here?" he said looking at her  
  
"we crashed on this planet and fell down here" Deb told him.  
  
"Now let us go" Fox said again  
  
"sorry can't do that" he said  
  
"why?" they all asked  
  
"we all live down here in secret and we don't want people to know where we are."  
  
"Man this day gust keeps getting worse and worse" sighed Thowra.  
  
"What are your names?" he asked  
  
"why should we tell you?" asked Fox  
  
"cause if you don't I'll kill you". He said as he pointed a knife at them.  
  
"I'm Debbie, that's Auto, Fox and Thowra" she said looking at all of them since she couldn't point. "Who are you?"  
  
The human grinned " I'm Sydney and this is my best solders. Ox, Sharae, Founder and Dagger" he said pointing to the bull, cat, dog, and mouse that caught them.  
  
"What should we do with them now?" asked Founder. Dagger grinned evilly at Thowra. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"We will take them to the prison until we figure that out" Sydney said. Sharae and Founder grabbed Auto and Debbie and took them to the prison. While Ox and Dagger took Fox and Thowra. They threw them in the cell and untied there hands. They closed the door and walked off. They all sat down, one on each bunk bed and they began to talk.  
  
"This sux!" Thowra told them  
  
"we know " they all said  
  
"now what?" asked Debbie  
  
"we wait" Fox answered  
  
"wait, for what?" asked Auto  
  
"for something to happen."  
  
One hour passed and they were just sitting in there thinking. Actually only three were thinking, the other was fast asleep. The three of them looked up at their sleeping friend and smiled. Just then a bright red ball rolled over to the cage door. The three of them watched as a little human girl with brown hair ran over to get the ball. She picked it up and looked at the women looking at her. She quickly turned around and ran back to her family.  
  
"That kid just reminded me of my little sister" Auto told them.  
  
"yeah I miss my family" said Fox sadly  
  
"well at least you had a family. My bro and I only had eachother" Thowra sighed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Thowra" said Auto "shouldn't have said anything"  
  
Thowra smiled "It's ok don't worry about it."  
  
"So you and your brother must be close huh?" asked Fox  
  
"yeah we are. We even have the same cravings" she smiled  
  
"what do you mean?" she asked  
  
"we both love danger, we have urges to ride motorbikes and we love hotdogs and rootbeer."  
  
"Wow weird" Auto smiled. Just then they heard gun shots and people screaming. Debbie quickly woke up to see  
  
what was happening. They saw the aliens running away from something. Then they saw them, Androids. The enemy that destroyed their home planets.  
  
"I think it's time for payback" grinned Fox, the others grinned and nodded. Then a laser shot opened the door and they ran out with their lasers drawn.  
  
"How did they get out?!" yelled Sydney as he ran away  
  
"I don't know Syd."  
  
"Ok It's tail wiping time!" yelled Thowra. Debbie perked an eyebrow and looked at her friend.  
  
"where did that come from?" she asked  
  
"I don't know it just felt like the right thing to say" she told her.  
  
They ran off to battle.  
  
They stood between the aliens and the androids shooting at the enemy. Just then Thowra noticed the girl with the ball and her mum in a tent and she saw a rock about to fall on them. She ran at them and pressed the buttons on her nuke nucks and her hand began to glow. She stood under the rock and punched it as it came down. The rock broke into millions of pieces. She told the woman and her kid to run and they did as they were told. All the aliens were behind a sand dune hiding. The woman and child soon joined them.  
  
"We have to fall back!" yelled Auto. They ran to where the sand dune was and ducked behind it. They pointed there lasers over the dune and kept on shooting the androids.  
  
"It's not working we need something to throw at them" said Debbie. Then Thowra reached into her pocket and brought out a grenade.  
  
"Will this do?" she asked with a grin on her face. Debbie smiled and nodded. Thowra ripped the pin out and throw it at the androids. BANG they all exploded and died.  
  
"Stupid Androids" Fox said as they climbed over the dune to see if they were all dead.  
  
"They dead?" asked Auto  
  
"either that or there really good at holding their breath" Thowra told her as she put her laser in her holster. The aliens climbed over the dune. The four of them turned around quickly and aimed their guns at them.  
  
"We owe you," said Sydney "don't worry we aren't gonna attack you" they put there lasers down.  
  
"I would like to thank you for saving my sister and her daughter, and you three too for saving all of us" he said holding his hand out to shake Fox's hand.  
  
"Well it's what we do," she said as she shock his hand. Behind them one android was still alive. It got up and fired a laser at Thowra hitting her side.  
  
"THOWRA!!!" her friends yelled  
  
She fell over and hit her head and knocked herself out.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later Thowra woke up. She was lying on a bed in one of the tents. Her shirt and jacket had been taken off and she had a bandage around her chest and side. She reached over to a table and grabbed her shirt and put it on. Just then the little girl walked in and looked at her. She smiled at Thowra and walked over to her. Thowra pulled her head and arms through the shirt holes and looked at the little girl and smiled.  
  
"You ok?" she asked  
  
"I've been better to tell you the truth" she smiled the little girl sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"How old are you?" Thowra asked. The girl held out five fingers  
  
"this many" she smiled "how old are you?"  
  
Thowra grabbed some stones off the ground and putt twenty two in the girls hand. "That many".  
  
"What's your name?" asked the girl  
  
"Thowra, what's yours?" she asked  
  
"Rachel"  
  
"that's a pretty name" Thowra smiled. Rachel smiled too.  
  
"I gota go outside, you wanna come?" Rachel asked  
  
"ok" Thowra said. She grabbed her jacket and wrapped it around her waist and walked out with Rachel.  
  
Outside all the aliens were fixing all the tents that were broken and moving the Android carcass out of the way. Rachel led her to a big building where her friends, Sydney, Dagger, Ox, Sharae, Founder and some other aliens were fixing it. Debbie looked up and smiled as they approached.  
  
"Thowra good to see your up and about" she said as she stood up. Thowra's other friends and the aliens looked up and smiled.  
  
"How ya feeling girl?" asked Fox  
  
"to tell you the truth. Like hell" she grinned  
  
"is it just me or are you the one that always gets hurt?" smiled Debbie. Thowra smiled and poked her tongue out at her.  
  
"Ok ok that's enough you two. Thowra we told Sydney that we would help out in fixing all the things that got broken. So make yourself useful" Fox told her  
  
"yes o fearless leader" she smiled and bowed to Fox and walked off to help out. Fox rolled her eyes.  
  
Thowra had found two aliens trying to break a giant boulder with shovels. She grinned and walked up to them. They were two of the group of mice that caught her. She moved up to the boulder and moved them out of the way. They both were wondering how she was gonna break the boulder since they couldn't. She pressed the buttons on her nuke nuks and her hand glowed again. The two mice jumped back as she punched the boulder and it broke into hundreds of pieces.  
  
"WOAH!" they both said looking at her. Thowra smiled and walked away. Dagger came up to the two mice and watched Thowra walk off. He started staring at her butt and fell into a trance.  
  
'Man I have to find out what she looks like under those clothes' he thought. He then followed her.  
  
Thowra walked past a shed when she noticed something. She stopped and walked into the shed. Dagger wondered what she was doing but he followed.  
  
She walked in and found a giant round thing with strange symbols all over it. And a strange table with the symbols on buttons. She walked over to the table to get a better look.  
  
"Oh my god…it can't be" she said to herself. Then she heard a noise behind her. She turned around quickly and pinned the intruder to the wall with her laser under his chin.  
  
"Dagger? What do you think your doing?" she asked getting pissed  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" he told her as she put her laser back into its holster.  
  
"I'm gust looking at this Stargate" she told him  
  
"You know what this is?" he asked.  
  
"Yea I heard stories about it when I was little"  
  
"we thought we were the only ones who knew about it" Dagger told her.  
  
"Does it still work?" she asked  
  
"we don't know, we haven't used it since the last expedition went through."  
  
Thowra turned to him "what happened to them?"  
  
"we don't know. They went through the Stargate and never came back" he sighed. She looked back at the Stargate.  
  
"I think my friends and I would go through. Well I know I would. I've dreamed of going through a Stargate ever since I first heard about them" she smiled. She saw another door that was bigger then the other, and she opened it up. Inside were two motorbikes. One of them was a blue Harley Davidson and the other was a black sport-racing bike.  
  
"Oh cool!" she smiled as she walked over to the bikes.  
  
"You can have them if you want" said a voice. Dagger and Thowra turned around to face Sydney.  
  
"really?" she asked  
  
"Yeah we have no use for them all they will do is collect dust" he smiled. Just then Fox walked in and stared at the blue bike. She quickly walked over to it.  
  
"Thanks." The two mice wheeled the two bikes out of the shed and cleaned them up. They turned them on and the motor started up. Thowra sat down on the black bike and Fox on the blue. Then they head two voices.  
  
"Awww man that feels good" said a mans voice, they looked around to see who was talking. But there was no one there.  
  
"It feels good to feel the fuel burn up inside me again" said another man's voice.  
  
"W-Who said that?" Fox asked  
  
"we did ma'am" said the second voice. The two mice looked down at the bikes  
  
"what? Haven't you seen talking bikes before?" asked the first voice that was Thowra's bike. They shock their heads.  
  
"Oh well… I'm Chopper and this over here is VR" said Fox's bike  
  
"this is so cool" exclaimed Thowra smiling at Fox who smiled back.  
  
"who are you girls?" asked Chopper  
  
"I'm Fox and this is Thowra" she introduced.  
  
"Well it looks like your our new owners now. Let's go for a ride to warm up these old motors. What do you say?" asked VR. The girls nodded. Then VR and Chopper popped two helmets out of compartments on their bikes and the girls caught them and put them on. They revved up the engines and they rode off.  
  
During the next hour Chopper and VR were teaching the girls how to ride like pros. Also how to use the turbo's and other gadgets they had in them. They told them that they were the only people that could tell them what to do, but they could help out if they needed help. Also if they ever needed them they should whistle and they will come rolling. Chopper and VR are the only bikes anywhere that can talk. And they were created in a laboratory but they escaped and landed here. Since the aliens couldn't ride them they were turned off and put in the shed. For storage. During the hour the aliens were getting the Stargate out of the shed to get it ready for the girls to travel through it. Fox and Thowra became very attached to their new rides and so did the bikes. They were getting ready to go through the Stargate when Sydney walked up to them.  
  
"Thank you again for helping. And if you ever need help just come and get us" he told them with a smile. They nodded. Rachel ran up to Thowra, and Thowra picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"You gonna come back?" Rachel asked  
  
"maybe" Thowra told her  
  
"cool I can't wait until you do" Thowra put Rachel back on the ground and she ran over to Sydney who picked her up. Thowra and Fox mounted their bikes. Auto got on the back of Thowra's and Debbie got on the back of Fox's. They all put on helmets and waited for Sharae to press the coordinates.  
  
Sharae pushed some buttons and a blue wave appeared in the middle of the stargate. It looked just like water rippling.  
  
2.4  
  
2.5 "Are you sure this is safe?" asked Debbie having second thoughts  
  
"I'm positive" Thowra smiled  
  
They waved good bye to their new friends and rode through.  
  
***  
  
Back on Mars in the 21st century another two days later all the freedom fighters and future fighters are eating in the food hall.  
  
"Ha ha ha come on man you can't beat the baddest mamagamma on mars" a white freedom fighter tells Justin during a arm wrestle.  
  
"I'm gonna kick you butt Van Wham" Justin grins concentrating on pushing Vinnie Van Whams arm to the table. After a few minutes Justin finally pushes Vinnies arm to the table and lets out a loud howl.  
  
"ha I told ya vin" he smiled  
  
"it was just future luck.."  
  
"yeah whatever you say man."  
  
Vinnie is drinking his rootbeer when he notices a pretty future mouse walking past with some of the female freedom fighters. She has white fur and red curly long hair. She wears green army shorts, a black shirt and a green vest.  
  
Eden sees him looking at her and smiles.  
  
"That's Fingers" he said pointing to her "she's been in my squad for about five months now."  
  
"She's a babe" Vinnie tells them not taking his eyes off her  
  
"save it Vinnie, she's not interested in dating. She is more devoted to winning the war back home" Dude tells him  
  
"well I'm gonna make her reconsider" Vinnie gets up and walks over to Fingers. He sneaks up to her and popps infort of her making her jump back a bit.  
  
"Hi I'm Vinnie and you are…" Vinnie grins  
  
"…Not interested" she tells him and walks on. Vinnie runs back up to her.  
  
"Come on babe don't you know a hunk when you see one?" he asked flexing his muscles. Fingers roll her eyes.  
  
"I do know a hunk when I see one and when I do you will be the first to know" she then walks off again, but this  
  
time Vinnie just goes back to the table.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked the tan freedom fighter to his bro.  
  
"I bet she never wants to see him again," said the gray freedom fighter.  
  
Vinnie grinned "She wants me bad."  
  
Jazz rolls his eyes. Then they hear a noise coming from the round thing with the numbers all around it. The freedom fighters and future fighters grab their lasers and stand in font of the round thing aiming their lasers. A blue wave came through the middle of the round thing and a water like sheet covered the middle of it. They waited and they heard engines coming. They all looked with wide eyes as two motor bikes came through with four riders on them. Then the round thing went back to normal.  
  
"Shit! Now where are we?" asked one of them  
  
"I don't know but I hope it's better then the last place" said another looking at the rider of the black bike  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault it took us to the planet Plutark" said another that Jazz and Storm thought sounded filimular.  
  
"Just remember not to write those co-ordinates again ok" said another  
  
"Ok ok I got VR to remember all the co-ordinates I pressed. VR put the last co-ordinates on the do not go list."  
  
"Already done boss" another voice said. Then the four strangers noticed that armed martins surrounded them.  
  
"Oh crap!" said one of them  
  
"this ain't good" said another.  
  
"Uhhh… hi" said the one on the blue sports bike  
  
"should we blast them boss?" asked a voice  
  
"no I don't think we should" the rider said. Then Jazz remembered the voice of the black bikes rider. He put his gun into it's holster and walked over to them. The rider now saw who he was.  
  
"Jazz?"  
  
"Thowra?" Thowra took off her helmet, jumped off her bike and into Jazz's arms and hugged him. Jazz smiled and kissed her. The other four riders looked at them and smiled and took their helmets off. Storm as so glad that the girls were ok and he too walked over to them and hugged his only sister.  
  
"Hey little sister" smiled Justin as he hugged Debbie  
  
"Hi ya big bro" The other future fighters smiled and put their guns away. Eden turned to Stoker  
  
"It's ok there part of our group." Then Stoker and all the freedom fighters put their guns away too.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked a smiling Jazz to Thowra  
  
"everywhere" Thowra told him. Then Stoker walked up to them.  
  
"Girls this is Stoker leader of the freedom fighters" Eden introduced. "Stoke this is Fox, Debbie, Auto and Thowra" Stoker then shock all there hands.  
  
"Freedom fighters? But didn't they disappear hundreds of years ago?" asked Fox  
  
"yeah they did in our time" answered Surf. The girls looked at him confused.  
  
"Babe were not in our time any more." Jazz told Thowra "we all traveled back through time."  
  
"We did? Well what year is it then?" she asked  
  
"It's the year 1994 here" answered Stone. The mouths of the four girls dropped. Jazz put his hand under Thowra's mouth and put it back up. "Oh wait we gotta show you something". Jazz, Storm, Max and Justin put their hands over the girl's eyes and moved them over to a window. They then moved their hands so they could see where they were. The girls looked amazed at the seen before them. They could see a red sky and desert.  
  
"No way" Auto smiled  
  
"cool"  
  
"I didn't believe I would see it again," said Fox  
  
"Mars."  
  
"I had almost forgotten what Mars looked like" Thowra told Jazz. Just then Jazz remembered that they came in on motor bikes.  
  
"Thowra…where did those motorbikes come from?" he asked. Thowra smiled and walked over to VR.  
  
"They were given to us by some friends. Guys this is VR" she introduced patting VR's handlebars.  
  
"So this is the group of guys you hang around with huh boss?" VR said while flicking it's light on and off. The freedom and future fighters gasped as they heard the bike talk. Thowra and Fox giggled.  
  
" Hey Fox do you mind if I go to the garage to turn off for a while?" Chopper asked her.  
  
"Sure no problem"  
  
"VR you can go to if you want" Thowra told her bike  
  
"ok boss just whistle if you need us" then both bikes rode off to the garage.  
  
"Wow cool bikes" said a freedom fighter. Fox and Thowra just smiled. Then they all walked off to tell the guys what happened to them the past few days.  
  
While they were all talking, Thowra told them about what happened on the planet they got the bikes from and the other dimensions they went to afterwards. They also met some of the freedom fighters. There was Carbine, Rimfire and the biker mice Throttle, Modo and Vinnie. They were amazed to meat them since they were legends back in their own time. Thowra also told the FF's that Storm and her were test tube babies. Throttle and Carbine felt very strange being around the two of them. They felt like they were related or something. So Doc. Nev from the future fighters (who was also a scientist) brought a DNA matching machine and they were going to see if Throttle and Carbine were ancestors of theirs. Throttle and Storm had already had their test done and now it was Carbine and Thowra's turn.. They each put their index fingers in the machine and it took the readings of their DNA. They took their fingers out again and the doc picked it up.  
  
"I'll go and get the tests done. It should take only one hour" he told them  
  
"can I come to? I wanna have a look at the 30th century technology" asked the freedom fighter doctor. Nev smiled and nodded and the two of them walked into the laboratory  
  
"I wonder if you guys are related?" wondered Fox.  
  
"That would be so cool" exclaimed Ice-box. Everyone nodded. Jazz pulled Thowra away from the others and they walked into the quarters he was staying in. He locked the door behind him and turned to Thowra smiling. She smiled back. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. Thowra put her arms around his neck. Jazz used his tail and pushed a button on the CD player and the song 'We're A Miracle by Christina Aguilera' began to play. They started to slowly sway to the music while looking into eachother's eyes. Jazz pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Jazz decided to make mental note of what she smelled and felt like in his arms just for lowly nights when he would be alone away from her. If that happens. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
Thowra felt so safe now she was back with him, in his arms. She smiled as she remembered the face he had when she pushed him into the pool back on the ship. He was wet and looked like a drowned mouse. But he got her back… he always did. She looked up at him and smiled, he did the same. Jazz lowered his head and kissed her.  
  
Thowra returned the pashion. They broke the kiss and Jazz leaned his head against hers. "I love you Thowra" he whispered.  
  
Thowra smiled "I love you too." They spent the next 79 minutes in there talking and kissing.  
  
***  
  
They were on their way back to the food hall when they heard a loud "WHAT?!?!?!?" come from the table they were at earlier. They jogged over and saw that Nev and the ff doctor had come back from the testing. Everyone looked at them in shock when they walked up to the table.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jazz  
  
"are we related or something?" asked Thowra  
  
"Ah you can say that." They both looked at Nev "well it seams that your DNA is half-and-half with Throttle and Carbines" he told them.  
  
"Which means?" asked Jazz putting his hands on her shoulders. Throttle stood up and walked over to Thowra  
  
"What he means is that Carbine and I are your parents" he said shacking a bit. Thowra's jaw dropped again. And again Jazz picked it up.  
  
"I was expecting you two to be our distant cousins or something"  
  
"The DNA cells that the professors used to make us came from Throttle and Carbine" Storm said.  
  
"So are we supposed to call you mum and dad now?" asked Thowra. Carbine smiled "I guess so. I've always wanted a daughter. You wanna go and talk somewhere? We have a lot to tell eachother."  
  
"Ok Car...I mean mum" The two of them walked off to talk. Jazz sat down next to his friends. "Ok this is weird."  
  
"Ok this is really weird" Thowra told her new mum as they sat down in another room  
  
"I know. Were the same age and you're my daughter"  
  
"Actually I'm 1052 years younger than you are"  
  
"wow now I feel old" they began to laugh.  
  
"I never had a mum or dad before" Thowra told her once they stopped laughing  
  
"I've never had a son or daughter before" they smiled at eachother.  
  
"We better get to know eachother better don't ya think?" asked Carbine. Thowra nodded.  
  
"Where did ya neat Thro…I mean dad?"  
  
"I had a feeling you were gonna ask that" Carbine smiled "I met him in high school. He was a football player and was in a team with Modo and Vinnie. I was on the sidelines watching when we finally met face to face."  
  
"What do you mean by face to face?"  
  
"what I mean is that he ran into me while going after the ball" she giggled.  
  
"Wow that's how I met Jazz" giggled Thowra  
  
"you met Jazz at a high school football game?"  
  
"no, I never went to school I was taught by the professors in the lab. I met Jazz on the day Earth and Mars were  
  
destroyed. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into me."  
  
"Oh so Mars and Earth were destroyed in your time" Carbine said sadly  
  
"Yes, we saw them explode right in front of our faces" Thowra told her as she looked down at her feet "there was  
  
nothing we could do. Millions of earthlings and martinis were killed that day. Jazz and the others lost their families and friends." Carbine saw a tear crawl down Thowra's cheek.  
  
"Now you have devoted your lives to fight for the ones who were lost in the double explosion" Carbine smiled a bit.  
  
Thowra dried her eyes and smiled at Carbine.  
  
"Hey I wanna know your favorite food so I will know what to cook for ya" Carbine said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Hotdogs and rootbeer" Thowra smiled. Carbine laughed. "What?"  
  
"You are a real biker mouse" Carbine said, "your father loves them too. What about your brother?"  
  
Thowra smiled wider "hot dogs…"  
  
"...and rootbeer" Carbine and Thowra both said together and laughed.  
  
"Hey what's your favorite colour?"  
  
"blue" answered Carbine  
  
"mines black" Thowra told her.  
  
"Hey what does thowra mean anyway?"  
  
"it means storm. Cause we were both born on stormy nights"  
  
Carbine smiled "kinda like in frankinstign huh?" Thowra giggled.  
  
The two of them spent the next half-hour talking and they became very close. Just like a mother and daughter should be. They talked about their likes and dis-likes, about the wars they were in. And Carbine told her about her grandparents. The hard core army general, the sweet loveable doctor from her mum's side. And the motor cross-champ, and the loveable homemaker on her father's side. Also about her Uncle Cannon and her Aunt Gene.  
  
***  
  
That night Thowra was sitting on top of the Freedom Fighter headquarters looking at the black sky and the two moons. She sighed sadly and wrapped her arms around her knees, and rested her head on them.  
  
"Hey is this a one mouse party or can anyone join" said a voice behind her. She turned around and smiled as the gray and tan furred mouse sat next to her. "Why so glum, chum?" Storm asked  
  
"Just thinking"  
  
"yeah? About what?" he asked  
  
"Stuff"  
  
"oh cool, stuff. Can I think about stuff too?" he chuckled.  
  
Thowra giggled  
  
"do you know how to think about stuff?"  
  
"yeah I think about stuff all the time, well except when I'm drunk."  
  
"You never get drunk"  
  
"yeah I do, your just not around when I stuff my face with beer" he grinned. "It's kinda cool having a mum and dad huh?" he asked as he looked to the sky  
  
"yeah, but it feels weird"  
  
"I know what you mean. We've been alone together for so long and now we have a family. HA HA a family who is the same age as us." "…Hey just think, those two moons will be gone in about 133 years" he added pointing to the two glowing moons.  
  
"Yeah, I just wish we could do something to save Mars and Earth" she sighed. Storm put a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"there's nothing we can do shorty. What has happened has happened and we can't change history"  
  
"Yeah I know" They sat there for a while talking about all what they had been through since they escaped from  
  
the labs on the small planet in their time.  
  
… "Then he says 'in my country we use drums to communicate with other tribes. There were no drums around so I patted her breasts like drums to talk to her. I said hey hunny…how you going…say hi to your mother for me.' HA HA HA!!!"  
  
"That wasn't funny" Thowra said trying not to laugh "what movie did that come from anyway?"  
  
"From a move from this time, I think it's called the Wild Wild West" Thowra shock her head  
  
"They can't tell good jokes"  
  
"Yeah I know, but it was kinda funny"  
  
"I suppose it was."  
  
"Hey shorty you getting hungry?" Storm asked standing up  
  
"Now that you mention it I am kinda hungry" the two of them walked back into the food hall to eat.  
  
***  
  
Storm was on his way to his quarters when he bumped into someone…  
  
"Oh sorry Fox I didn't see you" he smiled helping her up  
  
"It's ok hansom" she smiled "where are you going?"  
  
"To my quarters, how about you?"  
  
"Just looking around." Then Fox began staring at his eyes, and he did the same. Storm bent down and Fox lifted her head up and their lips touched. Fox slowly moved her hands up around his neck, while his hands were rubbing her back lightly, sending shivers though her body. Fox felt her knees give way and Storm held her tight in his arms.  
  
Max and Auto were coming around the corner when they saw the two of them kissing. They looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
"I think we should go the other way Max" Auto whispered to him, he nodded and they turned around and went the other way.  
  
When they ran out of breath they stopped and looked at eachother and smiled. Storm opened the door to his quarters and they walked in. Then they began to get to know eachother REALLY well.  
  
***  
  
Throttle was sitting in a room when his best bro.'s, Modo, Vinnie and Stoker walked in.  
  
"Hey Throttle what's up?" Vinnie smiled no answer.  
  
"Hey bro. are you ok?" asked the big gray furred martin  
  
"huh? What? Oh sorry bro.'s I was just thinking" he smiled looking at them  
  
"you have been doing that a lot lately" smiled Vinnie  
  
"yeah well it's not everyday you find out that you have a son and daughter the same age you are. That come from  
  
a future world."  
  
"yeah I suppose" Vinnie chuckled  
  
"There pretty good at fighting from what I have heard. They escaped from the lab where they were created when they were only 6 or 7 years old. That's pretty good for their age" Stoker smiled.  
  
"yeah and guess what… they love hot dogs and rootbeer just like there old man" Modo smiled. Throttle looked at them and chuckled.  
  
***  
  
The day they had to leave finally came. All the future fighters and freedom fighters assembled in the food hall infront of the stargate. They were all saying their good-byes to their new friends and family.  
  
"Bye mum, dad we'll come back soon ok," Thowra said as she hugged them  
  
"ok Thowra" Throttle smiled  
  
"hey you guys never know maybe you might be able to come to our time" Storm smiled. Carbine thought for a moment and smiled.  
  
General Eden turned to Stoker and smiled as they shock hands.  
  
"Goodluck in your war" Stoker grinned  
  
"same right back at ya."  
  
Thowra got onto her bike and Jazz got onto the back holding onto her waist. Fox and Storm did the same. The stargate began to glow blue and the water- like shield covered the inside of the stargate. All the freedom fighters waved to their new friends and they did the same.  
  
"keep the peace !!!!!!!!" All the future fighters yelled then they all went through the stargate and the blue shield disappeared.  
  
"I'll miss them" Carbine said, Throttle hugged her  
  
"don't worry beautiful we will see them again."  
  
"And we wont let Mars and Earth be destroyed right men!!!!!!!" yelled Stoker to all the freedom fighters. The FF's all yelled and cheered.  
  
"All officers to the stargate room, we have incoming travelers, I repeat incoming travelers" said a voice over the radio. Officers and solders took their positions infront of their stargate ready to shoot any enemy that would come through. The blue shield came over the middle of the stargate and they all waited patently for the travelers to come through. Soon enough twenty-four figures came through, with four on motorbikes.  
  
"Don't shoot, don't shoot!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Eden as he held his hands up. A tall human walked up to them and studied them all.  
  
"Eden?" he said puzzled  
  
"David?" he smiled.  
  
"Eden where have you been? We've been looking for you and your squad for weeks" asked General David Carter.  
  
"We were sucked into a black hole and appeared in the year 1994." The future fighters walked out of the stargate room to look around the SS Turbine. Although they didn't stay long. After a while they got their own spaceship.  
  
The squad dropped out of the army and made their own up, of martins, humans, and other aliens around the galaxy. Some of the aliens of Nemesis also joined the new army including Sydney, Sharae, Dagger, Finder and Ox just to name a few. Some officers on the SS Turbine also decided to join the new group. But most hated the idea of two armies, and wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
The captain of this new ship was now General Eden. And they called it the New Era.  
  
The B-BOYS and GIRLZ also changed their name. So now when you see their backs turned to you walking down a hallway on the New Era you will see that the words are now Freedom Fighters instead of B-BOYS and GIRLZ. With the red freedom fighter symbol on the back.  
  
The End  
  
[Magic star sits back in her chair and sighs.]  
  
Bluey: "Cool story"  
  
Magic star: "thanks" [smile]  
  
Dusty: "I love this romance stuff"  
  
Silver: "Me too."  
  
Bluey and Shadey: [nodds]  
  
Magic star: "I hate romance it's too sappy"  
  
Shadey: "then why did you write all that love stuff in it?"  
  
Magic star: [shruggs] "I don't know, maybe I should take it out…"  
  
Bluey, Shadey, Silver, Dusty: "NO!!!"  
  
Magic star: "OK Ok I won't. Man you don't have to yell"  
  
Shadey: [grins]  
  
Silver: [chuckles]  
  
Bluey: "you know what…maybe you might fall in love one day and get to like this romance stuff"  
  
Magic star: [crosses her arms] "I don't think so"  
  
Dusty: [winks at the other girls and turns to Magic star] "Ok then you won't mind if I ask Rimfire to go on a date" [Gets up and walks to the vidcom]  
  
Magic star: [runs after her] "DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!"  
  
Bluey, Silver, Shadey: [Looks at eachother and chuckles] 


	2. Future Files 2

T  
  
T  
  
This story and it's characters except for Modo, Throttle, Vinnie, Rimfire, Stoker, Carbine and Harley belong to me. Please ask to use my characters and feel free to draw them. Happy reading(  
  
raveling through space a large group of space fighter jets travel looking for enemy ships. The enemy had been quiet for a while and the aliens were getting worried. All the aliens wanted revenge on the Androids, they destroyed their home planets a few years back. In one space jet the female mouse is having a conversation with another in the jet next to her……………  
  
Future Files 2:  
  
By Magic star  
  
Copyright 2000  
  
All rights reserved  
  
…….."Hey babe, after we find out what there up to and kick their tails, what do you say we go out and have the whole night to ourselves?" asked the male mouse in the jet beside her over the radio.  
  
The female mouse grinned and adjusted her helmet.  
  
"Ok cuty, but only if you can keep up with me" she winked  
  
"ohh is this a challenge I smell?"  
  
"you better believe it."  
  
"OK babe you're on, If I win we go out tonight and have it all to ourselves. If you win you get whatever you want, deal?" he smiled  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Thowra will win," said a voice over the radio  
  
"yeah no contest" said another  
  
"aww guys your ment to be on my team" the male mouse whined  
  
"sorry Jazz but you don't stand a chance"  
  
"oh thanks guys" Jazz said sarcastically. Thowra smiled as she heard the laughter of the other freedom fighters.  
  
They all came to an asteroid shower. And ahead of them were the Android ships. The Android ships came into range and started firing at them. All the space jets took off into battle.  
  
Storm the gray and Tan furred mouse, the son of the famous biker mouse Throttle, fired his lasers at a ship and it exploded.  
  
Two ships were tailgating both Stone and Dude. They drove their ships towards eachother and turned just a few meters away from eachother and the two ships crashed, Into a big fireball. They hooted and yelled and flu back to fight more.  
  
Thowra the daughter of the famous biker mouse Throttle was being followed closely by two ships. No matter what she did they followed. Finally she got an idea. She flu off away from the other fighters to a deserted planet. She went into its atmosphere and into the planet's sky. And the ships followed. The planet was filled up with volcanoes, and they were contunusually erupting. That was why there wasn't any life on the planet. She flu between two volcanoes and one of the ships crashed. Exploding on impact. The other was still firing its lasers at her.  
  
'Damn' she thought. Then another idea hit her. She flu up and towards a open volcano. Of corse the ship followed. Suddenly she turned the jet down into a volcano. And just as she came to it, she increased the shields and plummeted in the lava. It was too late for the other ship and it was completely destroyed. Her shields were about to give way, so she quickly flu her jet out of the lava and back into space.  
  
Jazz saw one of his buddies in trouble and fired at the ship and it exploded. He grinned to himself and looked around for his girlfriend. She was no where to be found.  
  
"Hey Storm have u seen Thowra?" he asked over the radio  
  
"no bro I haven't since you made the bet" Storm answered of the radio. Just then Jazz saw Thowra's jet fly over head. He sighed and went back to fighting.  
  
That night everyone was back in the ship 'the New Era'. Thowra had won the bet and was walking down the hallway with her friend Debbie.  
  
"So what are you and Jazz gonna do?" Debbie asked  
  
"I don't know Deb, that is something for me to think about"  
  
"it was pretty cool how you whipped his tail in the race you two had after the battle back to the ship."  
  
"Yeah it was the best race ever, he has to really get a new motor for his jet though." The two women giggled as they came to the food hall.  
  
All the fighters were celebrating their victory and in the corner sat the freedom fighter group.  
  
Thowra looked at Fox and Storm and smiled. They were so happy together, sitting and laughing. Storm whispered something into the peach female's ear and she laughed. The two of them walked up to the group and sat down. Thowra between Jazz and Johnny and Debbie between Surf and Justin.  
  
"Hey babe how's your jet?" asked a concerned Jazz as he wrapped his arms around Thowra's waist.  
  
Thowra gave a barely perceptible grin, "the mechanics said that there isn't much damage, just the some of the parts were burned in the lava."  
  
"That's good to hear"  
  
"I still don't believe that you flu your jet into a volcano" Max said shaking his head  
  
"Hey it was the only way to get rid of the stupid android. That bot didn't know what hit it."  
  
" Well at least your ok, and that's the main thing" Auto smiled. Everyone nodded.  
  
***  
  
AAAAAHHHHHH!!! A mouse went flying past and landed on the ground with a loud thump. He picked himself and ran back into the play fight with the other two adult mice.  
  
"Hey! Watch it man u nearly ended up in my casserole" a rather annoyed mouse said. The three mice ignored him and continued to play fight.  
  
Just then the walls began to crumble and the ground shock. All of the mice stopped what they were doing and began to run for their lives. The Plutarkians, rats and sandriders had found their base and were attacking with great force. The Freedom fighter doctor/scientist was trying desperately to make the Stargate work. 'I should have paid more attention when Thowra was teaching me how to use this' he thought to himself.  
  
"Any luck?!!" the Freedom fighter leader asked over the sound of gun shots and yelling.  
  
"Nearly there sir!" the last symbol was pushed in and the freedom frighters ducked as the wave of blue soared out of the middle of the Stargate and returned to it like a window.  
  
"Ok! Everyone through the Stargate!" the freedom fighter leader yelled. All the Freedom fighters and their bikes went through the Stargate and after the last one went through, it closed up.  
  
***  
  
"Yo Sydney what's up?" yelled Justin as the human leader of the Nemesis aliens came to the table with two of his most trusted fighters.  
  
"Not much Justin" he answered. Just then they heard a sound over the radio 'prepare for incoming travelers, the Stargate room, hurry, incoming travelers'. All of them got up as fast as they could and ran into the Stargate room.  
  
The stargate's blue mirror like shield was already up. Some solders had their weapons aimed at the Stargate just incase the travelers were enemies. Thowra saw Ox, Sharae, Dagger, and Founder in the room with their lasers drawn. As well as General Eden. Fingers, Doc Nev and General David Carter. They all waited for the travelers to come through the Stargate. After a few seconds some aliens came running through the Stargate. First five, then ten more and then a whole group of them came through. About fifty in all. Thowra looked at them and wondered who they were. Just them she saw two mice who she knew well.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" she yelled as she ran over to the tall tan mouse and the light gray female.  
  
"Thowra?"  
  
Thowra hugged them both tight.  
  
"Put down your weapons everyone, it's ok their friends." General Eden told the worriers. The worriers stood up and put their weapons down just as they were told.  
  
Storm and the other future freedom fighters smiled.  
  
"Stoker, ha ha it's good to see you" Eden said as he shock his hand  
  
"it's good to see you Eden, how long has it been?" Stoker asked as he slaped the General on the back like they were long lost friends.  
  
"five years Stoke"  
  
"wow it's been a while"  
  
Eden nodded.  
  
"You know u should have called if you want to drop in" said Max with a slight grin.  
  
"well we weren't exactly planning on coming" smiled Modo  
  
"then why are you here?" asked Auto  
  
"our base was attacked and we had no where to go, so here we are."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, is everyone ok?" asked Debbie  
  
"yeah everyone is fine" Throttle told her.  
  
Surf looked at their bikes. Seeing that some of them had scratches and dents. Some even had laser holes in them.  
  
"Your bikes look trashed. But don't worry I know someone who can have them all up and running in no time." He smiled. He presses a button on his communicator watch and another mouse with brown and gray fur, short brown hair came into the stargate room with a tool kit.  
  
"Tools, good to see ya. Listen these bikes needs to be patched up before they leave. Ya think you and your team can handle it?" He asked a short brown mouse, with a metallic arm kinda like Modo's.  
  
"Sure, we can handle anything" he smiled and the bikes all followed him to the garage to get fixed.  
  
"So you guys still fightin in your war?" asked Modo.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. There are many more androids then the citizens of the Earth/Mars republic." Answered Surf.  
  
"You guys are still in the Plutarkian war right?" asked Auto. They nodded.  
  
"Yes and right now we need someone to look at our wounded." Answered Stoker.  
  
"Sure thing Stoke, we have some of the best doctors and scientists of our time. And not to mention the best technology as well." Stone smiled.  
  
Stoker grinned and turned to his troopers. "Gang, all of you who seeks medical attention follow Stone here to the ward." And with that some off the Past Ff.'s followed Stone out to the ward.  
  
"So Stoke, what do ya say about a tour of the ship? Oh and by the way, this is General David Carter" Eden said pointing to the other general.  
  
"Yeah why not. I mean it's not like were gonna go anywhere right now." Stoker smiled as he and the general shock hands. "Hiya"  
  
"Well then, If you would like to follow us we will show you around" General Carter smiled and lead Stoker and some of the FF's out on a tour.  
  
***  
  
Stoker and his freedom fighters made themselves at home and were beginning to like this timeframe. The doctors were in the ward looking after patients and learning about all the new technology from the future doctors. Soldiers began to make friends with the future ones. Some were just looking out windows and watching the stars and planets as they passed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Eden, Stoker, David and some of the flight crew from both times were in the flight deck, looking out the screen at the path before them.  
  
"It's different" Stoker smiled as he watched  
  
"How do you mean by that?" asked Eden. Stoker shock his head.  
  
"Donno, it's just different then the space back home."  
  
"Well it is one millenium older than yours."  
  
"I suppose it is" Stoker chuckled.  
  
A human from the New Era flight crew walked up to the three of them.  
  
"Two hours and we will be entering Leana's airspace, sir's" Eden and David nodded and the human walked off back to his stations.  
  
Stoker looked at them both "Leana? Who's that?"  
  
"Leana is a planet, that is covered in one humongus city. Were going to land there for a few hours to stock up on supplies." David explained. Stoker Nodded.  
  
"So, who lives on this planet?"  
  
"All different species live there now. Mostly Humans, Martins, Canines, Kats, Lizareans…etc"  
  
"So I guess Humans and Martians live all over the Galaxy now?"  
  
Eden and David nodded.  
  
"Yes, before Earth and mars were destroyed, everyone was able to take trips to other planets. Leana was a very popular place to go to." Eden explaned.  
  
"Hmmmm sounds like fun." Stoker grinned.  
  
"Yep it will give everyone here a chance to have a break. Even if it's only for a few hours" 


End file.
